1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatuses for measurement of a three-dimensional shape of a subject by photographing the subject on a turntable, and more particularly to structural improvements of such apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with three-dimensional measurement apparatuses, as an example.
There are known techniques of optically measuring a three-dimensional shape of a subject. Such techniques allow a subject to be photographed and allow a three-dimensional shape of the subject, optionally with surface colors of the subject, to be measured, based on at least one resultant photograph of the subject.
As one type of apparatuses which are configured to implement such techniques, there are known apparatuses for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a subject by photographing the subject on a turntable.
This type of apparatuses, typically, is configured to include (a) a turntable on which a subject is to be placed for allowing the subject to be rotated at a fixed position; and (b) a measurement head configured to photograph the subject on the turntable and to measure the three-dimensional shape of the subject based on at least one resultant photograph of the subject. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-322515 discloses an example of a conventional version of such apparatuses.